


Hero

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-14
Updated: 1999-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A re-written ending (the way things should have happened) to "Heaven and Earth". Also contains the song, "Hero" by Phil Collins & David Crosby.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
hero

##  _Hero_

####  by Bunny ( Mercarmaid@aol. com ) 

* * *

_Note: This is a re-written ending, plus an_ epilogue to "Heaven and Earth". It starts after she declines his offer to walk her home. It also contains the Phil Collins/David Crosby song "Hero".   
  
Ben: (running after Francesca)Francesca!Wait!  
  
Francesca stopped obediently, sighing heavily, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
Ben: Francesca?  
Francesca: What's wrong?  
Ben: Um. . . he was wrong, you know.   
Francesca: What?  
Ben: Ray. . . I shouldn't have easdropped but---  
Francesca: (incredulously)You were listening?!  
Ben: I won't even bother to make excuses. I just need you to know that he was wrong.   
Francesca: Wrong how?  
Ben: I am not quite sure what he meant by "guys like me", or "girls like you", but. . . Any man would have to be a fool not to---  
Francesca: (impatiently)What are you trying to say?  
Ben: I. . . I've been a fool.   
Francesca: What?  
Ben: I cannot deny it anymore. . . Ray, he. . . Well, sort of, I guess, gave a. . . kind of blessing. . .   
Francesca: Are you saying what I think you're saying?  
  
Rather than give a spoken answer, he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her passionately. When he released her, her eyes slowly opened, and she sort of half-sighed, half-moaned in contentment. . .   
  
Ben: About the other night. . .   
Francesca: (puts 2 fingers over his lips to shush him)You were hurt, Ben. . . I wouldn't have anyway. . .   
Ben: I. . . I want to thank you for staying with me, and talking. . .   
Francesca: (smiles gently)Anytime.   
Ben: And, I. . . I did want you. . . I. . . I still do. . .   
  
Francesca looks at him through hooded eyes.   
  
Ben: I. . . I just didn't want to dishonor you. . .   
Francesca: You could never do that. It's. . . It bothers Ray, not knowing the truth, huh?  
Ben: (smirks)Yeah, well. . . I know this sounds terribly old-fashioned, but. . . would you. . . would you. . .   
Francesca: Are you asking me to be your girl?  
Ben: Yes, I am.   
Francesca: Oh, Ben. . .   
Ben: (reaches in his pocket for a ring w/a Mountie seal on it)Um. . . This was my class ring from the RCMP academy. Will you wear it?  
Francesca: Oh, yes. . . (she leans up and kisses him soundly)  
Ben: (after sliding the ring on her finger)Instead of straight home, you want to go out to dinner?  
Francesca: Okay. . .   
  
The next morning, Francesca fairly floated down the stairs of  the Veccio house.   
  
Ray: What's got you so happy?  
Francesca: Oh. . . I don't know. . . (shows him her ring)This maybe?  
Ray: (grabs her hand  & looks at the ring suspiciously)What's this?  
Francesca: Ben asked me to be his girl. !Offical!  
Ray: What?!  
Francesca: Um-hmmm. . .   
Ray: I knew it!I knew you two---  
Francesca: (annoyed)No, we didn't!  
Ray: Huh?  
Francesca: This has nothing to do with sex, Ray!Nothing happened that night!  
Ray: (relieved)No?  
Francesca: No. Nothing happened last night, either, since you're so keen on the subject. . . we decided to take things slow.   
Ray: Slow?  
Francesca: Ben wants to treat me as a lady, with honor and respect.   
Ray: Well. . . then, I'm glad, Frannie. You deserve that.   
Francesca: (eyes misting slightly)Thanks, big-brother.   
Ray: (puts his arm around her, smiling)In fact, I'll take you two out to dinner   
tonight to celebrate. My treat.   
Francesca: (gives him an affectionate peck on the cheek)You're the best.   
  
Suddenly, Ray's cellphone rang.   
  
Ray: Veccio. Benny, man, you're not. . . (suddenly, all the color drains from his face and he races for his mini-recorder, putting it to the phone)  
  
Afterward, he starts to head out the door, but, Francesca stops him by putting a hand on his arm.   
  
Francesca: Ray?  
Ray: Benny. . . He'll be okay, sis. He was just. . . um. . . kidnapped. . .   
Francesca: What?!  
Ray: (unable to hide the fear in his voice)I'll find 'em. (kisses her cheek reassuringly)Promise.   
  
As Ray ran out the door, Francesca suddenly felt cold, and folded her arms around herself, falling onto the stairs. As Ray jumped into the Riv, he punched the dashboard a few times in anger, willing Fraser to "please be okay". 

Well, it was one of those great stories, that you can't put down at night.   
The hero knew what he had to do, and he wasn't afraid to fight.   
The villian goes to jail, and the hero goes free.   
I wish it were that simple for me.   
And, the reason that she loved him,   
was the reason I loved him too.   
And, he never wondered what was right or wrong,   
he just knew---he just knew.   
Shadows and shape mixed together at dawn,   
but, by the time you catch them the simplicity's gone.   
And, so we sort through the pieces,   
my friends and I,   
searching through the pieces to find  
the breaks in the sky.   
And, the reason that she loved him,   
was the reason I loved him too.   
And, he never wondered what was right or wrong,   
he just knew---he just knew.   
And, we wonder, yes we wonder,   
how do you make sense of this?  
When the hero kills the maiden with his kiss---with his kiss.   
Well, it was one of those great stories, that you can't put down at night.   
The hero knew what he had to do, and he wasn't afraid to fight.   
The villian goes to jail, while the hero goes free.   
I wish it were that simple for me,   
\--if it were that simple for me.   
  
Ray approached the warehouse, gun drawn. He entered carefully, not sure of what he might find. Suddenly, he felt a sharp thud on the back of his skull, and everthing went black. The next thing that he knew, Ben was leaning over him in extreme concern.   
  
Ben: (relieved)Ray. You're awake. . .   
Ray: Yeah, no kiddin'. . .   
  
He was suddenly acutely aware of the dull, constant, throbbing in his head, which he realized was caused by the large lump on the back.   
  
Ray: Where are we?Who---  
Hooded figure: Your questions will be answered soon, Detective.   
  
Suddenly, the sounds of sirens filled the air.   
  
Voice from outside: Chicago PD!You're surrounded!Come out with your hands up!  
  
Without waiting, several uniforms rushed the place, dragging the mysterious man and his henchmen into the squad cars. Ray rose unsteadily to his feet, and Ben helped him outside, afraid he was in no condition to drive. They were completely shocked when they saw Francesca sitting on the hood of the Riv!  
  
Francesca: Ray!Ben!  
  
She embraced them both, not bothering to hide the tears.   
  
Ray: Frannie?How. . .   
Francesca: (holds up his tape-recorder)Ya didn't bring this. . . I was afraid you'd forget backup.   
  
Ray just shook his head and swung her off the ground in a huge bear-hug. He set her down, and wobbled slightly, leaning on the Riv for support.   
  
Francesca: (concerned)Are you okay?  
Ray: Um, yeah. . . Why don't you drive, huh?  
Francesca: (nods)Where did you want to go?  
Ray: Home. If I'm gonna take you guys out later, I need some rest.   
Ben: Are you sure you---  
Ray: Don't make me change my mind. Now, Frannie, wait in the car a sec, I gotta tell Benny somethin'.   
Francesca: Okay. Don't take long.   
Ray: Hey, Benny?  
Ben: Yes, Ray?  
Ray: (smirks)I know.   
Ben: (confused)Know what, Ray?  
Ray: You know. . . I know.   
  
Without another word, he steps into the car. Suddenly, realization dawns on Fraser's face, and he shakes his head, not able to hide the soft smile as he steps into the car himself.   
  
The End  



End file.
